Road Trip!
by Colette0805
Summary: Katie and Travis like each other secretly and when a road trip pairs them up for 2 months things change. rated T for language and adult themes. I may change the rating later on. reviews are welcome.
1. Flower trouble

_**Road Trip**_

" Trav, I swear If you do not cheer up this instant I will personally kill you." Connor said while taking out his earphones

" Connor, if you don't shut up about this right now I will kill you. In a very embarrassing way." I looked over at a very scared younger brother of mine. This younger brother was _not _Connor. Oops. It was Ethan Grahm.

" What in the Hades are you talking about? What did I ever do to you Asshole?" Ethan was two years younger than me and talked like a sailor. He was really tall for fifteen. He had black hair that was always in his brown eyes. He was kinda goth but I would never say that out loud. He used to like me until, well I don't actually know what happened. He just stoped talking to me. Weird.

" Sorry Ethan. I thought you were Connor. Can you go away now? I really want to be alone now." I said while rubbing my temples. He looked over to me and punched me in the face.

" You know what Travis I should have done that a long time ago." He straightened his back and walked away.

" Prick " I muttered along with several more unkind words. I looked ahead and saw Connor laughing his butt off and rolling on the floor of the dining hall. I walked right up to him and kicked him in his stomach. He stood up and I kneed him in the-place-where-the-sun-don't-shine. That was payback. I walked up to the front and grabbed a plate as everyone watched me. All of a sudden I hear a huge laugh coming from the Demeter cabin. Everyone turns and looks to see Katie Gardner laughing and pointing at me and my brother. It was pretty funny. I started to laugh

then I was laughing harder and harder. By now everyone is laughing. Even Connor.

I looked out the corner of my eye and Katie is staring at me. She was giving me the I-am-mentally-undressing-you-right-now look. It was pretty hot. I turned my head to see Wesley Anderson hugging Katie. It was gross. he was crushing Katie in a sea of perfectly tanned muscly muscles.

"Um Travis can I help you?" I realized I had walked over there and was staring at Katie.

" Uh yeah. I need help with a flower thing and its for my mom. She is really pretty and stuff and I want to give her pretty flowers. o" _Oh my gods. I sound like such ant asshole._she was just standing there looking very scared.

" Oh sorry no I got confused. I got that flower thing fixed already. This flower thing involves a very pretty girl and me asking her out." I said and leaned on a pillar.

"Well what cabin is she?" Katie asked as her voice got higher and higher.

"Aphrodite or Demeter. I just cant decide. They are both so pretty." I answered trailing off.

" A Demeter?" her voice cracked. I nodded.

" Well you should get her- the demeter- a Calla Lily/ Amaranth mix. It means she is beautiful and unchanging love. Get the Aphrodite a Orange Lily/ basil flower mix." Katie said smiling.

" What does that one mean?" I asked.

"Oh don't worry. Any Aphrodite girl should know exactly what it means." Katie finished of with a creepy smile.

" Are you going to tell me who they are?" She asked

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No Katie you will know." I smiled and walked away trying to figure out where I could find Amaranth and Calla Lillies.

**~::~**

I walked up to the Demeter cabin. I had my flower bouquet in my hand and I was ready to tell her how I feel.

" No, Wes. Please don't leave. I love you." I heard Katie say from behind the door.

I dropped to my knees and threw the flowers down. She didn't love me or even like me. It was all about Wesley. Again. I was over it. Now i have to go find some Orange lilies and Basil.

**~::~**

" Hey Who made a mess with the Amaranth and Calla lilies? There is a whole bunch just laying in front of the door." I bent over to pick them up.

" We were going to ask you the same thing, Katie." said my half sister Rue Rosebush.

"Huh?" then I realized that I told Travis to get Calla lilies and Amaranth. _He loves me! WHOA YEAH GO KATIE! _I thought. Then I realized that he didn't give them to me. He threw them down in front of the door. I started to cry. I ruined everything.

"Katie?" Oh my gods

**~::~**

"Hey Opal I wanted to give you these and Would you go to the party with me tomorrow?"I asked very bored.

" OMG! of course I will Travie-poo! Okay so what are you wea-"

"Great. bye." I interrupted. I was on autopilot. I didn't comprehend anything I was seeing or hearing.

_Oh look a tree, Katie likes trees. Oh grass, Katie likes grass. Oh Wesley Katie looooooves Wesley. Oh look over there. Its Katie, crying. _Wait. What? Katie is crying? I sprinted over to her.

She was sitting in front of her cabin. She was holding flowers and sobbing

"Katie? Oh my gods Katie are you alright? Who's ass am I kicking?" I asked. She looked up and cried harder. Hermes? Aphrodite? Eros? What did I do wrong?

**~::~**

**Wow what a great cliffhanger. Please review. If you review I will update faster and possibly make longer chapters. Oh and I need some OCs just a few. I need 3 hunters. and 4 demigods. please read and review**

**~ colette ~**


	2. Authors note please read

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**IMPORTANT! **

**So I have most of the next two chapters done but I have to have OC's (original characters )! I really can't finish the story without them. Please Private Message a character or put your Character in a review. I will update faster if I get characters. I have 2 demigods and now I need 3 or 4 more. I need some from Minor gods or goddesses too. I also need 3 or 4 hunters. I dont have any!**

**for a demigod:**

***Name:**

***Godly parent: **

***age: **

***description:**

***magical object ( maximum of 3):**

**Family:**

**Best friends ( demigods or hunters only. it can be an OC)**

***Strength(s):**

***Weakness(es):**

**Crush: ( can be an OC it also can be gay or bi or lesbian i dont care )**

**history:**

**style: (um like goth, prep, scene, emo, skater, indie, etc**

**for a hunter:**

***Name:**

**Godly Parent:**

***Age: ( this is the age they became a hunter. It would be nice if you could include the year they decided to be a hunter but that isnt required)**

***Description:**

***Magical Object:**

**Family:**

***Best Friends: (same as Demigods)**

***Strengths:**

***weaknesses:**

**Crush: ( they might be able to have a crush and get out of being a hunter for said crush)**

**history:**

**style:**

**Scars:**

* means that is required

**Another thing This is not a total OC story. I just need to add more people to the road trip. oh and check out my other two stories they are sad and lonely**


	3. Who doesnt love to Party

_**Road Trip**_

I was laying in my bed looking at the ceiling. I can't believe that I screamed Up yours to Travis after he really wanted to help me. I suck. I haven't been able to get that out of my mind for a whole day.

" Katie? I need your help!" I heard my 11 year old sister Delia yell from the bathroom. I walk in and see her wearing short white shorts with a dark brown tank top with lace she was also wearing some khaki-ish colored sandals.

" Katie will you do a fish bone braid please? I just can't get it right." She held out her thick light brown hair for me to braid.

" Of course Delia! Why are you all dressed up?" I asked wondering if she has a date or something.

" Oh, so you know Garrison from Apollo? Well I've liked him for a while and yesterday while I was trying to breed roses and lilies together and he came up and picked them both. I got really mad until he leaned over and said even if I did breed them both together the new flower still wouldn't be as beautiful as me! Then he asked me to go to the party with him tonight! I am so excited!" She practically squealed.

" Oh Del that is so romantic! But remember that if he doesn't treat you like a goddess tonight talk to me okay? I will set him straight." I told her being my overprotective self. She laughed and said she was glad she knew me. I tuned out after that remembering last night and my conversation with Wes.

_Knock _

_Knock_

Wes walks in looking amazing in a gray button up shirt with a camp half blood shirt under it and a pair of cargo shorts.

" Hey! Whats up?" I say

" Oh nothing I just wanted to ask the most beautiful demigod other than me to go to an off the chain party tomorrow night?" He asked while picking his nails.

" Oh well I don't know Wesley..."

" What? What do you mean?" He was standing above me now with his hand raised.

" I just mean I don't know if I want to go to a party."

" So you're saying you don't love me?" He said raising his arm a little higher. I flinched remembering the last time I had rejected him and making him mad. I had to tell everyone that I sprained my ankle while tripping down stairs.

"No no Not at all I'm just saying that I have other things I have to do." I lied

" Katie I think that you just lied to me. I really don't like liars. I think I might have to remind you what happens when bad little girls lie. And after that I plan on leaving you crushed and broken hearted." Wesley says as he lifts up a shovel.

" No, Wes. Please don't leave. I love you." I barely choke out. Feeling my heart break a little bit. Wes just smirks at me.

"Katie? Are you okay? Katie? Katie? KATIE!" Delia was screaming at me.

" Oh yeah I'm fine. Ha ha I just have some stuff on my mind that's all." I say continuing to braid little Delia's hair.

" Good. Are you going to the party?" She asks making me a little uncomfortable.

" Oh yeah Wesley is taking me." I say trying to sound overjoyed. Delia had a huge smile on her face.

" Oh Katie! You are so lucky you have the most beautiful guy at camp just drooling over you!" She says obviously ecstatic about my situation. She just thinks that her older sister is happy and so is she. All she knows is that a hot guy actually likes me while the hot guy's almost as hot younger brother likes her. What she doesn't know is that I will have to try to find an outfit that hide the dinner plate sized bruise on my stomach. What she doesn't know is that during the whole party I am going to be silently crying or screaming in my head. I don't try to tell her. It will only worry her and then she will go and make Wesley even more mad. I want to protect her but deep own I also want for someone to protect me. I want a knight in shining armour to come to my rescue. I want someone to sweep me off my feet and take me somewhere safe. I want my knight to come and slay the horrible dragon that keeps me locked away.

"Dude this is gonna suck for you." Connor had said making me feel _so _much better about situation. I had told him about everything that had happened with Katie. He just me and just quietly told me that I was brave for trying to tell her and stupid for not fighting for her.

" I know, man." I just said and nodded my head while looking in the mirror at my reflection. We were changing for the party. Opal chose my blue striped Abercrombie V neck, Khaki cargo shorts, and some crazy comfortable Italian shoes. My chocolate brown hair was slightly wet which gave it a sexy just-got-out-of-bed look.

Connor was looking exactly like me except he was wearing jeans and a blue button up shirt with a Kings of Leon band shirt under it.

"Lets go." and we walked out into the warm night.

**~::~**

"TRAVIE!" Opal DiRomeras screamed as she waved from the pink tinted Aphrodite cabin. She was wearing a short sky blue strapless dress with a brown belt. Her nude pumps matched her spider-like long legs. Her long blond hair was sleeked back into a high ponytail.

"Well don't you look good! Good thing too! I can't be having you embarrassing me now, can I?" She said while she bent over to get her pocketbook well let me just tell you that her dress was _really _short. I grabbed her arm and stomped to the beach party. This was going to be the worst night of my life.

**~::~**

This was going to be the worst night of my life. I was waiting in the garden with Delia for the two Apollo boys to pick us up. I was wearing a short, satin, violet dress with silver beading and silver drop earrings. My shoes were black lacy heels . My hair was in little ringlets around my face. Okay I know I look like a slut but I wanted Travis to see me and remember how he felt. I wanted him to save me from Wes. I was smelling some calla lilies when I felt a warm tear run down my cheek. Who knew my love life would be so screwed up? I slowly sank down in the flowers and thought about what would've happened if Travis had come earlier that day or if I had told someone about Wesley.

"Oh Katie! What in Hades are you doing in the flowers? We have an important event tonight and I don't want you to screw it up for me okay? Can you do that for me?" I stood up and looked at Wesley straight in the eye he smirked and turned on his heels.

"Good. Let's go."

**~::~**

The party was in a huge gazebo area on the beach. The sides of the white gazebo was covered in lattice work that some vine thing had crawled up. There were twinkling lights all around the beach. The place looked great. Right now some Britney Spears song was playing and everyone was dancing out on the floor.

Opal had grabbed my arm and was dragging me towards the dance floor. The song had changed to some sad John Mayer song. Opal had me with my arms around her waist and her sucking on my neck. It was really awkward. I looked down at Opal. When I looked her hair was thick and strawberry blond and her eyes were a beautiful chocolate brown. this wasn't Opal. Opal had her long blond hair in a ponytail. and her eyes were sky blue, not brown. No I was fantasising about Katie. Katie and her beautiful wavy strawberry blond hair. I was going crazy. I shook my head and realized that now Opal was there, not Katie.

"I-uh I-I have to -um- go get some air." I murmured. I ran away sweating and panting thinking about Katie. I needed to talk to her.

**~::~**

"_Gimme Gimme More Gimme More Gimmie Gimmie More" _Britney Spears sang over the speakers, while Wes was dancing his ass off with an Aphrodite girl whose name is something terrible like Lovely or Beauty. ugh. My life sucks. I am sickly in love with this boy who is just an abusive body of nothing. No emotion. No warmth. Just a frozen wasteland.

Wes turns and looks into blah blah's eyes and kissed her. All i could do was stare as his lips like a wave crash onto hers he absorbs her, he eats her up.

I stand waiting for him to push her away or to slap her and for me to realize that I cant be with him and be happy. All I can do is run and breathe. Oh and cry ,don't forget the crying.

I ran all the way to the shore I kicked my shoes off and stumbled into the sand. I Looked up in the sky.

" Oh Aphrodite! Why do my feelings have to be so screwed up ?" I asked with tears pouring down my face. I knew I loved them both. But why did they have to hut me so much?

_You only really love one of them, Kathrine. And one of them really loves you. You were made for each other. Seize the moment, while it lasts._ says a beautiful voice inside my head. I gasped.

"Katie? Is that you?" I heard a familiar voice. He's here I thought and turned around.

**END OF PART ONE**


	4. Understanding

**OH my goodness gracious! I checked the story results and I have gone from 600 something views to 2000 views! thank you all so much! And to anyone who is still interested I do need OC's! I need more guys! and hunters! OC's in next chapter YAY! Heres a long one for me taking so** friggin long**. By the way thank you all so much for being patient with me and not sending me flames.**

_**THE PARTY part two**_

" Oh gods. She is beautiful." I thought as Katie quickly tried to hide the obvious tears that were streaming down her pretty face. It hurt knowing that she probably didn't want to see me, much less talk to me. Either way I was going to be here for her.

"Katie, What happened? Are you okay? What did that Ass Bastard do to you?" I said completely serious even though I had no idea what an ass bastard was. I look over to see Kate smiling through her tears. I know that Katie can really defend herself and that she is a real tough cookie I mean,I would know right? I've had to face the Gardner Wrath many a time myself. Like the time last summer when I used up a favor from a Hecate girl , Misty. She went and put a spell on the Demeter whole cabin pretended to be donkeys for two weeks they even ate flowers. It was HILARIOUS. But It isn't as funny anymore when you wake up three weeks later naked …..in a bed of poison ivy. The rash spread everywhere, I was scratching for the rest of the summer.

" I dont get it Travis. How Do you do it?" She said slowly wiping the tears from her eyes and looking at me.

" Do what Katie?" I was seriously confused, did I hurt her?

"Travis, you know you are always...so,so forgiving. No that is not the word. You just _get _it, You are so understanding." She said while pulling in her knees. I just stared. No one has ever called me understanding. People have said I am cool, a jerk, awesome. Hell they have even said I was _Scrumdiddlyumptious. _Never ever has someone said that I ,Travis Stoll ,was understanding. This was very confusing.

" Gods,I know this is weird I mean I absolutely hate you ,but in a way I admire you. There I said it so now you can loose the stupid grin." She said with a snarl. I dropped the grin and dropped down on the sandy shore.

" Thanks, I think. What happened? Are you okay? Did you fall or something?" I asked putting my hand to her forehead. A small strand of hair fell into her eyes. It was all I could do not to grab it and pull it behind her ear.

" Travis, I-I don't know what will happen If I tell anyone. He might-"

" Who might, Katie? Wesley? What would he do? Has he already done anything to you?" I was almost screaming now.

" No T-travis he really hasn't done anything honestly. You need to calm down you're scaring me." Katie whimpered and touched my cold hand felt like white hot flames licking my skin. I pulled away.

" Katie I really want us to be friends but friends trust and are honest with other friends. You aren't being honest with me. I can tell." I wanted her to talk to me and be honest. I truly wanted to be friends, at least.

" Travis I'm scared." she says not meeting my eyes.

" What are you scared of?" I ask totally flabbergasted. Who says flabbergasted anymore? Is it still considered a word? UGH! Curse my ADHD!

"I'm scared of people knowing. Knowing how ,how, how weak I was! How I couldn't stand up and-and fight back!" she finished panting with tears rolling down her face.

" Katie what happened?" I ask confused and kind of scared. For several moment she says nothing and just looks at me. I look her straight in the deep chocolate brown eyes of hers and I felt at home.

" We should probably go back to the party." she says brushing herself off.

"Yeah alright." I brush of the pesky little grains of sand. I look down to Katie and she that her short violet dress and been shoved up a little higher from the sitting. I reach my hand out to her. She lifts herself up and in the gleam of the moonlight I see something on her tanned skin. I let go of her hand and back away.

"H-h-How did you get that? What did he do?" I say with a shaky breath. She looks at me not understanding. Then her eyes glance to the spot on her upper thigh. She quickly pulls down the hem of her dress to cover the bruise. It was too late though. I had already seen.

" You don't understand. I just fell down some didn't do anything!" she was screaming.

" So you fell down stairs this time. What about next time? Did you slip in a puddle? Got hurt while training? When will you get over him! When will you get over your awful fear of what people will think of you! You of everyone here I thought was better than that!" I was in her face yelling. "Don't you understand that soon it won't be a couple of bruises? It will sprained ankles and broken bones. Then only Gods know what he'll do! I can't stand it Katie!" I turned and walked towards the gazebo that held the drunk, disgusting, pig of a demigod.

" Please! Travis please listen to me! If you touch him he will know I said something and it will just get worse. Earlier you said you want Ed us to be friends well if you were really my friend you would leave it alone. Please Travis for me." she was crying again. I Knew he deserved it. Any man who would go around treating her like some kind of dog. He deserved to be beaten so hard that he would wish that he had never thought of Katie before. I knew that I really could make all that pain go away all he had to do was teach Wesley a lesson and Katie would be free. But it would hurt her to know that Wesley was hurt even though Wes had beaten her without second thought. I couldn't stand to think that I hurt her in an almost equal way that he had. But on the other hand I am doing nothing. I am letting her get bruised and broken by a monster who I have been trained to kill and she says she loves him and If I do anything than I would be nothing to her. I am too selfish to not have her around.

"I won't do or say anything but I swear on Hermes that if I see another hurt hair on your hair I will torture him in ways no one could ever imagine." I had stopped walking and was looking at Katie who was looking at me in the eye. She nods.

"HE-E-E-E-Y TRAVIS-S-S-S KA-A-A-A-TIE C'MON TODD IS ABOUT TO DO SIGN -UPS!" We looked over to see Leo Valdez from Hephaestus yelling at us.

" Who is Todd?" I ask. Now that the Gods claim all of their kids I can't keep track of all their names.

" Todd Pritchett is from Hecate. He is tall and has that crazy black hair, he also has the purple eyes. His mom was thought to be mentally deranged so they put her in a hospital after she started complaining that her son could make things appear and how big monsters visited them." Seeing that none of these things reminded me of anyone she sighed and said," He's the one you and Connor put orange hair dye in his shampoo and after he found out it was you too he put a spell on both of you so that every time you tried to say something it came out backwards."

" Oh yeah him now I remember him." It took weeks for that spell to wear off. Anytime I would try to flirt with a girl I would end up looking like an idiot! So embarrassing.

I look at Katie and we start walking towards that gazebo. The lights that were strung around the gazebo looked like stars in the night. I was pretty impressed that the Aphrodite cabin worked this hard for the party. When we stepped inside and see a group of kids in a kind of semi circle around a pedestal Todd was standing behind the mahogany pedestal wearing some dark jeans with a blue buttons up shirt. I push myself through the crowd to get to the front. Katie was right behind me.

" Hey guys and girls! I'm Todd Pritchett from Hecate. So I was thinking, We need some sort of vacation. Us demigods work so hard to protect the camp. So the Aphrodite cabin, Chiron, and I have decided that we will take about 50 demigods on an all expense paid cross country road trip. You will be put into pairs the Aphrodite cabin and I choose the pairs. I want everyone who wants to go to get in a single file line here." he says pointing right behind me. I step into the line. Of course I'm going! Who wouldn't. I was right everybody thought the same way so almost everyone from Camp-Halfblood was lined up behind me.

" Wow that's a lot of people! The requirements to sign up are as follows: You must be 14 or over! " once he says that a large groan sounds and about a third of the line sulks away.

" You cannot be on probation!" One or two people leave.

" You cannot be a satyr!" Grover sighs and walks away.

" To sign up you must have done all of your classes, done your chore, and your cabin must have gotten decent marks in the past month!" The only ones to leave now were the few left from the Hypnos cabin. I was really excited about this until Todd opened his mouth again.

"And just because you sign up does not mean you will make it!" he says giggling.

"What do you mean! You said we just have to sign up!" I shout. How was I going to get to go because Todd definitely doesn't like me and if he chooses the recipients of the award then I am out for sure.

" I will draw out the names of people who sign up the first fifty drawn out will be the ones who way it is somewhat fair." he looks at me and shrugs. Slowly I write my name down on the sign up sheet. Next was Katie then Thalia, Nico, Katie Knapp*,Will Solace, Opal, Connor, Lucy Fairchild from Hephaestus, Percy, Annabeth, Wesley, Leo, Piper , and lots of other people. I went and leaned on the side of the gazebo, waiting for the names to be drawn.

" The list of who will be going will be up tomorrow morning on the big house front door! " Todd says asking the sign up list and folding into his back pocket. Why does he have to do that? We all just want to know if we can go or not! It isn't like some gameshow! There won't be a commercial break or a word from our sponsors! For Olympus sakes!

" While y'all wait," says LuLu Somers, a semi-hot 15 year old from Apollo,"we could play a little game of spin the bottle?"

Oh,tut-tut, LuLu! You should know not to suggest a innocent game of spin the bottle when Travis Stoll is in a ten-mile radius. Who knows what will happen...?

END

Yay! It took me so long! Well congratulations to gogreen216! She was the first of many whose OC was chosen! I am almost done with the next chapter! I dont think it will take as long as this one! Bye for now

Colette


	5. Apology!

**Hi guys! So its been like a year or two since I've updated... please forgive me! I promise to be better! I also want to apologize for my horrible writing! I feel like I've really grown as a writer this past year or so , and I really want to take this story someplace great! I'm going to finish writing and then post it all on here, hopefully by the end of the year. I 'm going to start some other stories too so please look out for those! If you have any questions go onto my profile and see where you can reach me! Thank you so much for putting up with me these past years! I'm also writing another story which I'm going to need a beta reader for! I'm new to the whole beta reader thing so I'd like an experienced one! If you're interested message me!**

**Colette**


End file.
